Uprising part 1
by TrowaBarton1
Summary: Cid goes to midgar only to find all of his friends dead!


Uprising Part 1  
  
"Maintain speed, raise altitude to 10,000ft."  
"Roger that sir!"  
"How long has it been since we heard the message from Cait Sith?"  
"About 3 hours sir."  
"Wonder what he gathered us for?" The Highwind zoomed in the perfect day. Destination. Midgar. "I wonder how everybody is doing." Cid pulled out a stogie and lit it. "Well I'm just going to have to find out."  
  
About an hour later, the Highwind made a perfect landing outside the city of Midgar. "I'll go on foot from here, take care of the Highwind for me." Cid waved at his crew as he was departing.  
"Of course sir!" The officer gave a salute and headed back into the Highwind.  
Cid, after about an hour's walk, made it to Shinra Tower.   
"Damn, just looking makes me remember what we did." Cid looked at the massive structure, partially destroyed be Diamond WEAPON.   
"It sure is big ain't it, Cid?" A familiar voice said.  
"Yo! Barret hows it been?"  
"It's been a fucking good time, and you?"  
"I guess all I can say is ditto. Did you meet up with the others?"  
"No...I thought that I would.  
"That's because I was sneaking on you, waiting for a chance to steal from you, but decided not to."  
"Yuffie...you little bitch!" Barret said angry and happy at the same time.  
"Hiya, did I get missed much?"  
"Cloud! It's been awhile hasn't it?" Cid said smiling.  
"Yeah, well Nibelhiem is pretty close to Rocket Town but I never thought about visiting you."  
"Same old huh? Hey where's Tifa?"  
"Right here! Hi everybody!" Tifa said.  
"Hey Tifa! I guess that's everybody...wait where's Vincent?"  
"I have news from him, he's not coming. Same with RedXII . Don't ask why." Cloud said.  
"Well let's see what Cait Sith wants." Cid said, walking towards the tower.  
"No need for that. We can settle this here." A figure said loomed in the shadows of the tower. The figure walked forward out of the shadows.  
"Reeve? Oh yeah you control Cait Sith." Cid was a bit puzzled.  
"That's right. You are all wondering why I have sent for you right? Well I have to see your skills with my own eyes."  
"What do you mean?" asked Cloud.  
"Your fighting skills are superior, but I want to see you put them up against a real fighter. Fruda why don't you introduce yourself." Another figure walked out of the shadows. The man had spiky blue hair, turquoise eyes, yellow and turquoise armor and a blue sword on his back.  
"It would be a pleasure. I'm Fruda, the greatest fighter in the world. While you worked your asses of trying to defeat Sephiroth, I could have done it effortlessly."  
"What?!"  
"No way, I refuse to believe it."  
"If you're so tough, why don't you fight me!" Cid roared.  
"That would be a pleasure, you will be the first one to go." Fruda jumped up and landed in front of Cid. "Draw your weapon."  
"Right." Cid pulled out the Venus Gospel. "Now you'll see a fighter!" Cid jabbed and thrust at Fruda. Effortlessly Fruda was blocking each attack with his sword.  
"My turn." With an instant, Fruda hit Cid with his sword at the side.  
"Why you bastard!" Cid fell to the ground, unconscious.  
"Cid! Oh you're going to DIE!" Cloud jumped forward, "Omni-Slash!" Cloud went berserk every blow with massive strength. Fruda standing there looking disappointed.  
"What are you doing?" To Fruda it looked like Cloud was a pest. "So you like limit breaks huh? Well try this on! Tsunami!" Fruda raised his hands and water appeared over him. Then he released the ball of water, aiming strait at Cloud. It hit, it hit him hard. Cloud flew back, hit a wall and died.  
"Cloud!" Tifa turned to Fruda, "How can you be so cruel?" Fruda looked at her and smiled.  
"Because I was born that way." He jumped up, raised his sword and hit Tifa in the back. She died too. "Well, there's two that have been absorbed by the life stream. Any other takers. Barret and Yuffie suddenly went all out giving Fruda every technique they knew. Once again took his sword and killed them both.  
"Well done! I'm impressed." Reeve said.  
"Don't get too happy." Fruda smirked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that you're next. Bye!" Took his sword and drove it right through Reeve. "This place bores me. Time to find some fun." Fruda sprouted angel wings and flew away.  
  
"Sir, wake up sir!"  
"Where am I?" Cid said.  
"In the Highwind. You were pretty beat up when we found you. What happened?"  
"I really don't know, I fought some guy and he ended up almost killing me. Hey! What about Cloud and the other?"  
"Sorry sir, they all died. It seems that you were the only one to survive."  
"Damn! This isn't true I refuse to believe it. Where are they?"  
"In the medical room."  
"Then get out of my fucking way."  
"Sir! In your state you shouldn't be walking!"  
"Who are you my mother?" Cid went to the medical chamber in the Highwind. "God no. This isn't fucking happening! Shit no."  
"I'm very sorry sir."  
"Put a course to Cosmo Canyon and Lucriea's Cave. I'm gonna need some help."  
  
To be continued...  



End file.
